


In the wee small hours of the morning

by kisahawklin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5650732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean sneaks out to see his first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the wee small hours of the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wicked_wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/gifts).



> Took two of your ideas (pre-canon and Dean/Impala) and ran with it. Hope you enjoy, wicked_wyvern!

He sneaks out to see her sometimes. It's usually early in the morning, after one of his dad's binges - that's when he's usually guaranteed at least a couple of hours of uninterrupted time under her hood before Sammy wakes up. This morning is no different; she gleams in the sunshine of the early morning, golden and muted. 

"Hi, Baby," he says, smiling like she's answered him. "He treatin' you okay?"

He doesn't really think she's answering him, but he knows what she'd say anyway. 

He lovingly takes care of her, changing her oil and air filter, checking her spark plugs regularly. Dad's all but stopped taking care of her anymore, and if I Dean didn't do it, no one would. He's starting to worry about dad, but there's nothing he can do about that, so he turns his attention to Baby instead. He keeps her running smooth, purring under his dad's hands at the wheel for now. 

It'll only be a few more years before he can get away with driving her on his own. "Don't worry, Baby," he says. "I'll always take good care of you."

When the engine turns over, he swears she sounds content.


End file.
